


the perfect marriage proposal

by Heiipi, umaibo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be the perfect night, the perfect marriage proposal – Murasakibara would cook dinner and dessert and put the wedding ring inside the cake. He had seen this in some cartoons and found it cute… until Himuro actually swallowed the ring, almost chocking to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perfect marriage proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be studying for my finals, but I was so bored that I asked [my friend](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/xYaoiDreamer/pseuds/xYaoiDreamer) for a fanfiction plot so she gave me this lovely idea. Gotta love my friends ♥

I have always been a very distrustful person by nature, so on that day, when I was at my doorstep, I knew something smelled fishy. More precisely, it smelled burnt, so I began fearing the worse. I really don’t like surprises. I barged into my apartment and dashed to the kitchen, and that was when I saw it – a perfectly placed table with shining plates and cutlery, and four candles burning right in the middle of it.

‘Atsushi, what happened?’, I asked stepping into the messy kitchen.

Startled, Atsushi slammed the hoven door and faced me. He had this sad and deer in the headlights look on his face that I just wanted to ran towards him and embrace him. But he was the first one to approach me and to push me out of the kitchen.

‘What are you doing here, Murocchin?’, he asked pouting.

‘I live here, remember? What happened? Why is the kitchen so smoky?’

‘But you said you would be out until seven!’

‘Yeah, but then it started to rain so I came home earlier. I thought you’d be happy.’ I inhaled once more, frowning at the kitchen door. I could definitely smell the burnt, but now there was something more to it – a nice pleasant smell. ‘What’s going on? Have you been cooking?’

‘Nooo~’, he lied, looking away and scratching the back of his head. Gosh, Atsushi has always been such a terrible liar!

‘What’s that on your forearm?’, I asked grabbing his wrist and tracing the soft skin of his inner arm with my fingers.

Atushi groaned and twisted painfully as I caressed his harmed skin.

‘Don’t touch it, Murocchin!’, he moaned looking at me with teary eyes, as if I was some kind of big bad bully. ‘It hurts!’

‘Did you burnt yourself?!’

‘Yeah… I didn’t mean to. But when I was getting the frying pan out –’

‘Why were you cooking in the first place? I said I’d cook once I got home from practice.’

‘I know, but Murocchin always cooks! And you’ve been so tired these days! Since we’re living together I wanted to surprise you, and make you something nice… but now it’s all ruined’, he admitted, crestfallen and sad.

Atsushi is always so sweet, even when he think he is not; he really warms my heart. With a smile I balanced my body on the top of my toes and planted a peck on his lips.

‘Well, you did surprised me, Atsushi.’

‘It was supposed to be a romantic dinner!’, he cried. ‘And now all we have is desert.’

‘It doesn’t matter, a desert will do perfectly’, I reassured him, holding his hand. ‘Now c’mon, let’s get back to the kitchen so I can put some cream on your burn.’

‘I’m sorry. I never get anything right.’

‘Hey, don’t speak like that, Atsushi!’, I exclaimed. It was not unusual for Atsushi to speak like that, and I hated every time he thought so low of himself. ‘You are precious, you hear me? You’re the best thing I’ve got and I love everything about you. I love every part of you, even the one that cannot cook, and I wouldn’t change it for anything in this world. Now, if _you_ want to learn how to cook I can teach you. It’s really up to you.’

I opened up a tube of cream and carefully spread it on Atsuhi’s red skin, still holding on to his other hand.

‘So… Murocchin is not mad?’

‘Of course not’, I reassured Atsushi with a smile, looking him in the eye.

‘Will you love me even if I am a mess?’, he insisted.

‘Well, you are a _hot mess_ , and I love you either way.’

‘’kay…’, Atsushi whispered, blushing slightly. ‘That’s good to hear.’

‘Now, let’s see that cake?’. The kitchen smelt terrible, but that nice smell had to be from the cake Atsushi had put on the hoven. He could be terrible at cooking dinner, but pastries were definitely his thing.

‘No!’, Atushi yelled, jumping from his chair. ‘It’s best if you don’t eat it. I wanted us to have dinner first.’

‘We can always order something later, but now I really want to taste this! It smells delicious!’, I said opening the hoven. ‘Is it baked already?’

‘Yeah… it is. It was the first thing I did and the only one I didn’t screw up. I just put it there to hide it from you. But listen, I wanted to talk with you first’, Atsushi insisted, but I really wasn’t listening to him. I had been playing basketball for two hours and I was hungry. And the cake looked yummy!

Mouth-watering, I placed the cake on the lovely table that Atsushi had set up and started slicing it. I wanted to give the first slice to Atsushi, since he had had so many troubles just to please me, but he insisted that the first slice should be given to me. Strangely enough, he just stood there watching as I ate.

‘Oh my God!’, I exclaimed after I gave the first bite.

‘What?!’, Atsushi squeaked. ‘Did you find—’

‘This is _delicious_ , Atsushi. It tastes even better than it looks!’

‘Oh… Tha-thanks…’, he mumbled, very pleased but embarrassed. ‘So, Murocchin, listen – I wanted to thank you for everything you do for me. I know that sometimes I am stubborn… and I sulk very easily. And I really don’t feel comfortable talking about these things. I know that I’m not easy to put up with, but you’re always here for me saying you love me, even when I always burn down your kitchen. And I love you just as much. You’re the only one that really gets me, and…’ Atushi rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. ‘I’m sorry, this is not going the way I planned. It sounded better in my head, but now everything’s a mess. After all this time we spent together…’

Scared, I dropped the cake to the side and, speechless, I opened my mouth.

‘Are… Are you breaking up with me?’, I managed to ask after sometime, while Atsushi continued with his confusing ramblings.

‘No!’, he shouted, almost falling off from the chair. ‘No, I’m not! Quite the opposite. I love you, Murocchin, I would never leave you. I need you, now and forever in my life, so –’

‘I-I’m not feeling well…’, I complained as a strange sensation scratched my throat.

‘It’s okay, I’m not really breaking up with you!’, Atsushi said, gesticulating effusively.

‘Okay, I know. It’s… It’s not that… Gosh, I need to get some air… I’m… God, I feel like I’ve swollen a rock!’

As I spoke, every trace of color fled from Atsushi’s face while he scarily gazed at me as I struggled to get some air into my lungs.

‘The wedding ring…’, he mumbled.

‘What…?’, I retorted in a weak voice. I was really starting to get worried. ‘I can’t… breathe…’

‘Oh my God, you’ve swallowed the wedding ring!’, Atsushi cried, embracing me and patting my back. ‘I’m sorry, I am sorry!’, he said clearly panicking, worrying me even more.

‘What…? What ring…?’

‘The wedding ring! I was going to ask you to marry me, but now… I’m such a disaster! Please Murocchin, don’t get mad. I love you, and I want you to be with me forever. Will you marry me?’

‘Atushi, I… Call an ambulance!’, I managed to say before I started coughing violently.

 

*****

 

‘You idiot!’, I heard an unknown voice shout.

‘I’m sorry!’, said Atushi’s voice drowned in tears.

I tried to open my eyes, I tried to speak and to move, but my body wouldn’t obey. I felt utterly exhausted and frustrated. Someone was being really harsh on Atsushi and I couldn’t even lift up a finger in order to defend him.

‘You’re sorry? You could have killed him!’

 _Shut up_ …

‘I… I know… I mean, I didn’t know. I just got this idea from a cartoon and I thought it was cute.’

‘ _Cute_?! Is it cute to almost get your boyfriend chocked to death?’

_Shut up._

‘I know, it’s all my fault. I didn’t mean to’, Atushi said, strongly sobbing, his words almost uncompressible. ‘I love him. I just wanted to do something nice and purpose to him.’

‘Well, you can’t marry him if he’s dead! Next time just be traditional and get down on one knee.’

_Shut up!_

‘But Murocchin is special to be, I couldn’t treat him like everyone else. It had to be something perfect that we both would remember…’

‘Oh, you will remember this, all right’, the voice guaranteed all sly and arrogant.

‘Shut up’, I wanted to yell, but all I could manage was a whisper.

‘He’s awake!’, the same voice said, and I understood it belong to my doctor. ‘Let’s see how he is feeling.’

‘Leave’, I demanded, giving the doctor my most threatening look (which couldn’t be that threatening given the condition I was in). 

‘ _What_?!’, he hissed.

‘You heard me. Leave. And I want another doctor. Nobody gets to talk with my boyfriend like that. _Nobody_.’

The doctor narrowed his eyes, obviously trying to keep his cool.

‘Your boyfriend endangered you. I’m only looking out for your well-being. He could have killed you, you know?’

‘People make mistakes. We’re not perfect. Now –’

‘I know, Himuro-san, I’ll just leave and sign you off to another doctor. Get well soon’, the doctor groaned before storming out of the bedroom.

‘Mu-Murocchin…’, Atushi mumbled, wrapping his arms around my chest. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay, Atushi’, I said with a fond smile, kissing his hair. I have never seen Atsushi like that. He was crying so hard I could feel his tears already soaking my scrubs. ‘Nothing happened, so please don’t cry.’

‘But the doctor said I could have killed you! And he was right! I am so stupid! I am sorry, for real!’

‘Atushi, c’mon, look at me!’ Slowly, like a scared cat, Atsushi looked up and showed me his sad face covered in tears. I just wanted to punch that doctor for worrying him so much! Smiling, I began wiping out his tears. ‘Stop crying, stop saying you’re sorry. I don’t like to see you like this. Can you show me your beautiful smile?’

Nodding, Atsushi managed a shy smile.

‘There it is!’, I said joyfully, caressing the back of his ear and leaning down for a kiss. A kiss that Atushi completely took over as he hold me in his arms, pulling me tightly against his body.

‘How are you feeling?’, he asked when our lips parted.

‘Never better’, I answered with a laugh, even though my throat hurt like hell.

‘I was foolish, Murocchin’, he admitted in a childish voice.

‘No, you were sweet. Like you always are. And for that I will always love you.’

‘Thanks, Murocchin! You got me really worried!’, he said with a wide smile. ‘I love you too.’

‘I know. In fact, don’t you have something to ask me?’

With a jolt, Atushi moved uncomfortably and shook his head.

‘Wha-What? Do you mean… Now? After everything? Here?’

‘Yes, now. Especially after everything you’ve been through. And yes, here. Here is fine, just like any other place. As long as you are the one to make that question, then everything is perfect.’

Blushing and shaking, Atsushi dug his hand in his pocket and, bringing out the ring that the doctor had retrieved, he asked:

‘Murocchin, will you be mine forever and marry me?’

‘Yes’, I nodded, trying to hold back the tears. I really love Atushi’s surprises. ‘And yes!’


End file.
